TWo ways that go rong arn't good right
by Sorrw of death
Summary: Naruto finally gets the girl he wants but Feels somthing when a Huuyga girl is dating SAsuke


**The date plan gone to way more then one**

Hey I'm the writer this is going to be my second story so be easy on me

**_THINKING_**

**Shouting**

**whispering**

**On to the story or story comment**

65465465465465464656546546546546546546545465465465445465

**Its been two years since naruto came back and hes still trying to get sakura to go out with him.oh yah sasuke is not with Snake sanin and never herd of him Kay!**

Naruto pov

Man I've been rejected by sakura again and again but mayby todays my day I hope.

But I got to dress up first a Little at lest,so I'll wear my black jeans and my jump suite open at lest with a black tang-top.

Well here goes nothing, **I hope this goes better then I expect**,thought Naruto

* * *

Sakura pov

Hmm I think I should go out today with the girls.

Nah I'll be fighting with Ino even if I dont invite her she'll be taken by somone there.

Hmmm...I'll just get a quite bit to eat.

* * *

(Back with Naruto) 

Naruto just left his apartment which should be called a mansion cause he bought out the holl place and tore down some walls to make it roomer.

Naruto is walking down the street and he sees a familiar face.**Yo Sasuke**!naruto shouted.Yo Naruto what sup?ask the Uchiha.

Nothing much just walking throw why? Cause your dressed up, your going to ask Sakura out arnt you?Asked sasuke.How did you know sasuke?asked naruto.I know you my little Naru-chan.siad playfully sasuke.I dont like it when you call me that you know it right!said Naruto.

Yeah but its just fun to get you pissed.said Sasuke

**SASUKE!!!!!!!.yelled the blond.**

Hahahaha,well good luck ,said Sasuke.Thanks whatever well se'yh,said naruto.

As naruto got to Sakuras house he saw a note that is saying **Off for a quick bit so later.**

**_Man oh man were would she be! thought the blond._**

Naruto just came clam and just looked for her.

Okay I'll try the caffe that is next to a hol bunch of places to eat.Naruto said runing of to the new caffe.

not there not there ,not there ,naruto said looking in to three resturant.Wait she over there yes I found her,Naruto just brouth himself to gether and just walk throu the door to act like he'll eat there. **Okay I'll act kool and just order what ever** **Man I hope they have one thing of ramen.**thought the blond.

Hello welcom to cyber-caffe-kohan what would you like to order?asked a lady at the cash rejuster.Oh um let see well umm...I'll have the umm...coffe black and a dognut I guess please.Okay your order will be up okay.said the girl.Yah okay.

(with Sakura)

**Oh I cant belive this place is kool and its cheper then some places here,I wonder if I should have brought the gir-.she was cought off ,by a fimiler voice.Is that Naruto it my be just chance right,Oh his dress up I wounder why wow he is kinda cute and he does have a great body,Wait a minute I'm acting like a Naruto Fan girl.Sanp out off it,she mentally slaped her self.**

Hey Sakura-chan how are you I didn't notice you.greeted naruto.Oh I'm good and you?asked Sakura.I'm good to this place is kool and the price is right,Dont you think.asked Naruto to start a conversation.uh yah it is .

Hey naruto can I ask you somthing?Asked Sakura.Yah go ahead what is it? Well I want to ask you if you want to go out with me?Said Sakura,NAruto was shocked it was the word that he been wanting to hear from her moth for a long time. Um...YE-I mean yah no prob.Naruto said almost loseing his cool.

Okay what time should I pick you up? Around 7 is good right?yah its great.Naruto said as he smile his foxy grin. well I got to go Sakura-chan I'll see you later.Naruto said.Okay I'm be waiting,sakura said but was curies about how it would be like to kiss him so she grabs the back of his head and kisses him dead on the lips making him blush.kay see you then.naruto said shutering for a bit,Bye.

As Naruto came out of the cafe he sees Sasuke and Hinata alone together, so he thought it was wird so he sneek up by a wall and hind,But he can still hear thou.

So will you be my GIRL FIREND,asked sasuke.Um...mmUmmm.

Okay shes not going to say it I'm so,Naruto couldn't finished cause he Herd what he never thought he would herd.

With Hinata well that will be okay.

Naruto was stuned by what she said **_She said yes to Sasuke I cant belive it I never thought that would ever happen,_**Just then Naruto feels a sharp pain in his chest **_Why am I feeling this way I love Sakura and now I have her ,I got to get my head stright_**

Naruto just runs by them but doesn't notiecs that his crying and was spoted by Hinata.

Hinata sees Naruto pass by them befor she could say anthing he was gone out of sight and she sees the tears coming from his face.

Was that Naruto? Sasuke asked. I think so but how did we end up seeing him, wasn't he at his house? asked Hinata. No he was going to look for Sakura to ask her out I think. said sasuke.

Oh I see.said Hinata looking down.

2 weeks later

It's now cirshmes


End file.
